¿Has besado a una Chica?
by Ankoku-chan
Summary: Mayuri bebe algo que no debe durante un evento en el May Queen, y es responsabilidad de Ruka llevarla a casa. Sin embargo, la noche podría terminar de una manera que jamás hubiera imaginado... Ambos siempre han sido muy cercanos; mejores amigas, dirían algunos. Pero al final, lo cierto es que Ruka "es un chico", y Mayuri una chica; pero eso no tendría porqué significar algo, ¿o sí?


**Notas del Autor:**

 _Hola a todos, aquí les traigo una nueva historia, que viene acompañada de sus habituales notas Iniciales._

 _Esta historia es un Fanfic, basado en la serie de anime_ _ **Steins;Gate**_ _, producida por_ _ **White Fox**_ _, y que a su vez es una adaptación de la novela visual homónima desarrollada por_ _ **5pb.**_ _y_ _ **Nitroplus**_ _, y cuya historia original le pertenece a_ _ **Chiyomaru Shikura**_ _._

 _No tengo mucho que decir esta vez. Ésta será una historia corta (De sólo dos capítulos, o tres máximos), que se me vino a la mente hace mucho tiempo, y que decidí hacerla ya que traigo un poco de inspiración. Es algo un tanto random, de una pareja que estoy seguro que a casi nadie de los que alguna vez vieron o jugaron Steins;Gate, le habrá pasado por la cabeza. Pero bueno, ya saben, es el tipo de parejas que me gustan. Veamos qué les parece, y si les llama la curiosidad, quizás pueda sacar alguna otra historia de este tipo._

 _Como Advertencia, quiero señalar que el último capítulo tendrá algo de contenido_ _ **Lemon/Erótico**_ _, así que estén prevenidos. Como saben, no tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo de ese tipo de situaciones, pero me servirá un poco de práctica._

 _Bueno, listos o no, ahí vamos._

* * *

 **Steins;Gate  
** ** _¿Has besado a una Chica?_**

 **Por  
** **WingzemonX**

 **PARTE 1**

Esa mañana de sábado había comenzado notablemente templada, considerando que los días anteriores habían sido algo fríos. Se veía que el otoño aún se negaba a dejarle por completo el terreno libre al invierno. Pero su lucha no podría ser eterna; la llegada del frío invernal era inminente. Pero eso no tendría que ser algo malo. Para Urushibara Ruka, el hijo menor del sacerdote principal y cuidador del templo Yanabayashi, el invierno traía cosas agradables y que siempre esperaba con cariño. Por ejemplo, la nieve, el chocolate caliente, las luces y arreglos navideños, el _oden_ , el _Toji Matsuri_ y otros festivales que ocurrían a lo largo de la temporada…

Sin embargo, así como traía cosas buenas, el frío del invierno también tenía sus cosas desagradables para el joven Urushibara, y una de ellas, y quizás la principal, era el tener que comenzar a usar el saco de su uniforme escolar. El uniforme normal de los varones ya le era de por sí bastante incómodo, como para tener que sumarle ese saco negro, de cuello alto y totalmente cerrado. Sentía que lo asfixiaba, pero no tenía otra alternativa más que usarlo, o morirse de frío. A eso habría que sumarle los abrigos que tendría que ponerse encima cuando el sólo saco no era suficiente; pero esa mañana, por suerte, no era el caso.

Le deprimía mucho el verse a sí mismo frente al espejo usando esas ropas; y es que en verdad, el uniforme de los hombres le parecía tan deprimente, tan aburrido, tan… poco él. Además de todo, se veía extraño cuando lo usaba; no necesitaba que alguien más se lo dijera, él lo sabía a la perfección. La expresión delicada y frágil de su rostro, no concordaba con la apariencia tan tosca del uniforme. Hacía además que su figura delegada tomara unas proporciones poco atractivas, con sus hombros más anchos de lo que realmente eran, además del hecho de que tuvieron que modificarlo de más en el área del torso para que le ajustara bien, lo que le impedía poder moverse con completa normalidad.

En definitiva, aun siendo un chico, su cuerpo no había sido hecho para usar ese tipo de ropas. Pero, ¿para qué tipo de ropas estaba hecho? ¿Ropas de mujer? ¿Vestidos? ¿Blusas? ¿Pantalones a la cadera? Sí, eso sería mucho mejor. Incluso el uniforme de las mujeres de su escuela, eso estaría realmente bien, como el que usaba su mejor amiga, Mayuri. Ella se veía tan hermosa en él. Se ajustaba tan bien a su cuerpo, y resaltaba tanto sus ojos y su sonrisa… Lo que Ruka daría por poder usar algo así, y verse tan bien como ella… o como su hermana mayor. Ambas eran tan hermosas, tan femeninas…

Pero no era correcto que tuviera ese tipo de pensamientos; él era un chico, después de todo. Ese era el tipo de ropas que debía usar.

Una vez que terminó de acomodar su hermoso cabello negro, corto desde la perspectiva de una chica, pero de hecho algo largo desde la perspectiva de un chico, de una forma que concordara un poco más con su atuendo, tomó su maletín café oscuro, hizo una última revisión para ver que tuviera todos sus útiles, libros y cuadernos, y luego se dispuso a emprender su camino a la escuela.

Al salir al patio del templo, se cruzó con su padre, quien barría tranquilamente las hojas caídas; cada día esto era más constante, lo que también era un aviso de la próxima llegada del invierno.

\- Ya me voy, Outo-san. – Se despidió con una amplia sonrisa al pasar a su lado. – Nos vemos más tarde.

\- Hasta luego, Ruka-kun. – Le regresó el saludo su padre, de forma modesta sin voltear a verlo.

La relación con su padre siempre había sido… buena. No podría decir que excelente, pero buena. No era que mirara con tan buenos ojos algunos de sus ademanes o gustos, pero tampoco hacía o decía algo en contra ellos. Mientras cumpliera con sus labores del templo, y se preparara para un futuro convertirse en guardián y cabeza de éste, su padre se mostraba bastante permisivo ante algunas cosas. Aun así, a Ruka no le gustaba tentar su suerte. No deseaba hacer algo que llegara a provocar que su actitud al respecto cambiara. Podría manejar el rechazo de muchas personas, pero el de su padre era uno que definitivamente no lograría superar.

La escuela no se encontraba tan lejos del templo. Caminando, hacía quizás alrededor de unos diez minutos. Era una buena caminata para ayudarme a empezar el día, y además el clima era agradable. No tardó mucho en encontrarse en su camino a varias caras familiares que se dirigían a su mismo destino. Pero una en especial, y la más familiar de ellas, saltó justo a su lado de pronto, tomándolo un poco por sorpresa.

\- ¡Ruka-kun!, ¡buenos días! – Le saludó de golpe con un gran entusiasmo. – ¡Tuturu!

Ruka se sobresaltó un poco por lo abrupto del saludo, pero de inmediato se percató de quién era. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo?, era Mayuri Shiina, alumbrando la mañana con su amplia sonrisa, y sus ojos brillantes azul claro. Era apenas media cabeza más baja que él, y tenía cabello negro y corto, que siempre tenía apariencia despeinada, pero que extrañamente siempre se le veía bien. Ella ya usaba también el uniforme femenino de invierno, de camiseta blanca de mangas largas con detalles negros, y el pañuelo rojo al frente, y falda negra hasta por encima de las rodillas, además de un suéter color beige con cuello en _"v"_.

Una vez que Ruka pudo recuperarse de su sorpresa inicial por el repentino saludo, logró recuperar la compostura, sonreír y regresarle el saludo, mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro hacia la escuela.

\- Ah, buenos días, Mayuri-chan. – Comentó con un tono mucho más suave. – Pareces de buen humor.

\- ¿Eso crees? – Comentó la joven, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. – Supongo que es porque me alegro de verte, Ruka-kun.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Exclamó Ruka, algo extrañado por el comentario. No era que el comentario fuera muy extraño, ya que Mayuri siempre estaba feliz de verlo, sin duda. Pero le parecía singular que ese fuera el motivo principal de su buen humor del día.

\- Claro que sí. – Añadió Mayuri, y entonces abrió su maletín para buscar algo en el interior de éste. En ese momento Ruka notó que además de su maletín, traía colgando de su hombro derecho una amplia bolsa de viaje, que a él le era bastante conocida; era la bolsa en dónde acostumbraba transportar sus _cosplays_. – Mira.

Le extendió entonces un panfleto, impreso en papel color rosa coral, con el logo en grande del café _May Queen Nyan-nyan_ en la parte superior. Ruka lo tomó con cuidado, y le echó un vistazo rápido a su contenido.

\- ¿Un evento?

\- ¡Sí!, en el May Qeen. Habrá juegos, karaoke, concursos y regalos. Habrá muchas personas. Es hoy en la tarde después de clases. ¿Te gustaría ir?

Ruka seguía leyendo el panfleto, mientras escuchaba la explicación, y posterior invitación. El May Queen era el café en dónde Mayuri trabajaba de medio tiempo. Le pertenecía a Akiha-san… que al parecer prefería que le llamaran _Feyris Nyannyan_ , una amiga cercana de Okabe y Mayuri. Él la había visto frecuentemente en el laboratorio, pero rara vez habían cruzado palabra; y habían sido muy pocas veces en las que se había parado en su café. A diferencia de Mayuri, Feyris, Okabe y Daru, él en realidad no tenía mucho apego a ese tipo de cosas, aunque Mayuri intentaba constantemente introducirlo en ello. Era un poco extraño que lo invitara tan repentinamente a un evento así… al menos de que hubiera _gato_ encerrado en ello.

\- ¿Me estás invitando a ir como cliente? – Le preguntó algo dudoso, volteándola a ver de reojo. Mayuri no le respondió, y en su lugar se le quedó viendo, sonriendo ampliamente de oreja a oreja. Ese silencio, sin embargo, fue bastante revelador para él. – ¿O… me estás invitando a ir como… mesera…?

\- Tengo el uniforme perfecto de tu talla, y la peluca adecuada. – Respondió Mayuri rápidamente, sacando del bolso de viaje que cargaba un vestido estilo _maid_ , blanco y negro, y una peluca azul cielo, larga y lacia. – ¡Serías la sensación de la noche!

Ruka sólo pudo sonreír de forma nerviosa al ver el atuendo que Mayuri había sacado. Le hubiera gustado decir que le sorprendía, pero sería mentira. Ese era el tipo de cosas que hacía Mayuri, después de todo. Insistía mucho en hacerlo usar esos atuendos, diciendo que era su mejor modelo… O quizás su única modelo… o, más bien, _"único"_ modelo.

Y lo peor era cuando intentaba hacer que los usara frente a un gran número de personas, lo que evidentemente iba a ser ese caso.

\- Creo que pasaré, Mayuri-chan. – Se disculpó muy despacio, algo cohibido en su voz. –Sabes que ese tipo de cosas me dan mucha pena.

\- Oh, no seas malo, Ruka-kun. – Exclamó la joven, con una expresión de tristeza. – Necesito idear una forma de hacer que más personas acudan, y tú eres un gran imán de clientes.

¿Imán de clientes? Ruka no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. La sola idea de ponerse un vestido y una peluca como esa, frente a tantas personas, y tener que atenderlos como si fuera una _maid_ … era demasiado para su frágil corazón; sentía tanta vergüenza que casi sentía ganas de desmayarse.

Pero, por otro lado, en el fondo, aunque no lo dijera abiertamente… No le era precisamente desagradable que las personas lo vieran, y lo halagaran y admiraran, y le dijeran que se veía hermoso… o, hermosa… Era una sensación de hecho bastante agradable; penosa, pero agradable.

¿Qué hacer?

\- Además, Okarin y Daru-kun no estarán. – Añadió Mayuri a su súplica. – Pero quisiera que tú sí estuvieras, Ruka-kun.

Esa última información lo sorprendió un poco.

\- ¿No estarán? ¿Por qué?

\- Uh, Okarin se fue ayer a los Estados Unidos a visitar a Kurisu-chan, y Daru-kun se sumó para visitar a Amane-san.

\- Oh, entiendo…

Algo le pareció recordar que Okabe-san tenía planeado un viaje a Estados Unidos, pero no sabía que era precisamente esa semana. Había estado tan ocupado con los deberes de la escuela y el templo, que no le había sido posible pararse en el Laboratorio últimamente.

Así que ahora viajaba hasta Estados Unidos a visitar a Kurisu-san. Parecía que lo suyo iba ya bastante enserio… Ese último pensamiento le causó un poco de congoja al joven. Ya había pasado tiempo, y aún antes de que Kurisu-san apareciera, ya sabía de antemano que sus esperanzas eran nulas.

Él era un chico, después de todo.

Además, Okabe realmente se veía feliz a lado de Kurisu-san. Se comportaba mucho más real y mucho más espontaneo con ella que con cualquiera. Se veía a leguas que era una persona muy especial, y no podía más que estar feliz por él, o más bien por ambos. Pero, aun así, había pequeños rastros de sentimientos en él, que lo hacían…

La mente de Ruka divagó un poco, pero al final pareció dispararse hacia la segunda parte de lo que Mayuri le había dicho, y que no había logrado captar del todo. Pero una vez que lo hizo, se sobresaltó, algo atónito.

\- ¡¿Eh?! – Exclamó sorprendido, volteando a ver a Mayuri con sus ojos abiertos como dos platos. – ¡¿Daru-kun fue a conocer a su amiga _cosplayer_ de Estados Unidos?!

\- Sí, ¿no es genial? – Le respondió la joven de ojos azules con un tono normal.

\- Eso creo. Cielos, en verdad las cosas han cambiado mucho en tan sólo unos cuantos meses, ¿verdad?

\- Sí… mucho…

Algo cambió drásticamente en el tono de Mayuri en ese momento, y Ruka lo percibió de inmediato. Al mirarla de nuevo, notó que su sonrisa seguía presente, pero mucho más atenuada, y miraba de forma discreta hacia el suelo. Para los ojos de cualquiera, su expresión seguiría siendo de alegría y entusiasmo. Pero, para alguien que la conocía tan bien como él, esa cara reflejaba más… tristeza…

¿Mayuri estaba triste?

Sólo duró unos cuantos segundos, pues rápidamente la joven recuperó su semblante anterior de manera espontánea, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, y de inmediato se giró de nuevo hacia él, sonriéndole de nuevo.

\- Entonces, ¿qué dices, Ruka-kun? ¿Aceptas ser mi mesera? ¿Por favoooor?

Ruka volvió a dudar. Parecía que esto era realmente importante para ella. Además… igualmente parecía que algo le estaba molestando. Quizás había algún motivo especial por el que quería que estuviera ahí esa noche.

¿Qué haría un buen amigo en esa situación?

¿Qué haría una buena… amiga, en esa situación?

Reamente no había que pensarlo mucho para saber la respuesta.

\- Está bien. – Respondió algo quedito, agachando la cabeza. – ¿Pero puedes guardarlo por ahora? Creo que llama demasiado la atención…

Echó entonces un vistazo alrededor, notando como varios los volteaban a ver, sobre todo al traje de _maid_ , y murmuraban entre ellos.

\- ¡Gracias, Ruka-kun! – Exclamó Mayuri con fuerza, y de inmediato le dio un fuerte abrazo que a Ruka lo tomó totalmente desprevenido. Ese sólo acto pareció alarmar aún más a quienes los rodeaban, pues los miraron algo sorprendidos, y algunos incluso apenados.

Antes de que Ruka lograra decirle algo, Mayuri lo soltó y entonces entrelazó su brazo izquierdo con el derecho suyo.

\- Uh, Ahora tenemos que apresurarnos o llegaremos tarde, Ruka-kun. ¡Tuturu!

\- Ah… de hecho es bastante temprano todavía.

\- Nunca es bastante temprano.

Mayuri comenzó caminar algo apresurada hacia la escuela, casi arrastrando a Ruka detrás de él.

Ciertamente la joven se comportaba singular esa mañana… más singular que de costumbre, y eso ya era decir demasiado. Fuera lo que fuera, esperaba poder descubrirlo.

* * *

El resto del día corrió de forma normal. Las clases pasaron rápido; al ser sábado, sólo tuvieron medio día. Ruka y Mayuri almorzaron juntos, y ésta le insistió varias veces que se probara el traje de _maid_ , pero Ruka lo rechazó cada vez lo mejor que pudo. Mayuri se comportó normal todo el tiempo, lo más normal que Mayuri podía comportarse, por lo que Ruka llegó a pensar que ese atavismo de tristeza o preocupación que había notado en la mañana, podría haber sido sólo su imaginación.

Terminando su almuerzo, ambos se dirigieron juntos a Akihabara, y luego hacia el _May Queen Nyan-nyan_. Aunque aún faltaba alrededor de una hora para que comenzara el evento, ya había al menos unas veinte personas esperando afuera a que abrieran las puertas al público. Dentro, varias chicas, alrededor de diez o doce, se encontraban limpiando las mesas, barriendo, y decorando todo el lugar con gran apuro. Habían improvisado un pequeño escenario al fondo, de seguro para el Karaoke y los demás concursos.

Se veía mucho movimiento de un lado a otro.

\- ¡Ya llegamos!, ¡Tuturu! – Gritó Mayuri con fuerza en cuanto cruzaron la puerta.

Todas voltearon a verlos, pero fue Feyris quien les puso mayor atención.

\- ¡Nya!, Mayuri-chan y Ruka-kun, llegan justo a tiempo, nya.

Rápidamente, la joven de cabellos rosados, sujeto con dos grandes colas a los lados, y la única que en esos momentos traía ya su traje de _maid_ , rodeó la barra y se dirigió hacia ellos, prácticamente saltando para plantarse delante. Ruka, inconscientemente, dio un paso hacia atrás, un poco intimidado por la repentina aproximación de la dueña del lugar. Feyris siempre le había parecido bastante espontánea y explosiva, quizás al mismo nivel de Okabe. Para alguien tan tranquilo y calmado como él, ese tipo de reacciones repentinas eran a veces bastante incómodas.

\- Ah, hola, buenas tardes, Feyris-san. – La saludó con un pequeño susurro, y una reverencia discreta con su cabeza. – Gracias por invitarme.

\- Siempre tan temeroso y correcto, Ruka-kun nya.

Feyris extendió su mano hacia él, semejando el movimiento de un gato, y picando su mejilla con su puño. Ese sencillo acto apenó un poco al chico, que de inmediato se puso rojo, y se cubrió su mejilla con su mano. Feyris inclinó su cabeza, mirando con atención la curiosa reacción del chico.

\- ¿Seguro que podrás con la tarea de esta noche? Esperamos una gran cantidad de gente. Posiblemente unas trescientas.

\- ¿Tres… cientas….? – Exclamó, algo asustado.

\- O más.

\- ¡¿Más?!

\- ¡Ruka-kun podrá hacerlo! – Intervino Mayuri de pronto, tomando a Ruka del brazo. – Puedes confiar en él, Feyris-chan.

\- Está bien. – Respondió la joven de cabello rosado, encogiéndose de hombros. – Feyris Nyannyan ha visto el efecto que puede tener tu belleza en las personas, y es algo con lo que puede contar, nya.

\- Gracias… creo… - Murmuró Ruka, sin saber bien cómo tomar ese comentario.

\- ¡Vamos Ruka-kun! ¡Vamos a que te cambies!

Mayuri lo jaló de inmediato hacia la parte trasera del establecimiento, en donde se encontraban los vestidores de las trabajadoras.

\- ¿Ya? Pero, pero… ¡ah!

Ruka no pudo oponer mayor resistencia, y de inmediato desaparecieron de la vista de todas.

\- Qué chica tan hermosa es la amiga de Mayuri. – Comentó una de las chicas, que se encontraba limpiando las mesas.

\- Y femenina. – Agregó otra, que trapeaba los pisos. – En verdad será toda una sensación.

Escucharon de pronto una pequeña risilla surgir de los labios de Feyris, quien les daba la espalda, y tenía sus manos en su cintura en postura prepotente.

\- Son unas pequeñas ilusas. – Murmuró despacio, aunque en tono irónico.

\- ¿Por qué nos dices eso? – Le preguntó una de ellas, confundida.

\- Porque esa amiga hermosa y femenina… - Se giró entonces lentamente a voltear a verlas sobre su hombro izquierdo, y remató su comentario guiñándoles un ojo. – Es en realidad un chico, nya…

Las chicas tardaron unos segundos el poder procesar el significado de dicha frase. Sin embargo, cuando al fin lo lograron, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y sus rostros se cubrieron de un completo e inmenso asombro.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

* * *

Ya más tarde, una vez con su uniforme de sirvienta puesto, al igual que su peluca azul claro, lacia hasta la pitad de su espalda, una diadema con orejas de gato negras integradas, y kilos de pena de encima, Ruka ya estaba más o menos listo para el trabajo. Feyris sabía justo como poder aprovechar el efecto que su belleza podía tener en las personas, por lo que lo colocó justo afuera del establecimiento, a repartir volantes a los que pasaban para invitarlos a entrar y participar. La idea no encantó a al chico, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Pero nunca había tenido precisamente mucha fuerza de voluntad para negarse, y además ya había dicho, o algo así, que ayudaría en lo que fuera.

Con voz tímida, ademanes cohibidos y actitud sumisa, Ruka se paró en la banqueta, e intentó llamar la atención de las personas. Por suerte, en realidad no le resultó tan difícil. De hecho, con mínimo esfuerzo, la gente ponía sus ojos en él, aceptaba con gusto sus panfletos, y pasaban al café sin dudarlo ni un poco.

El lugar rápidamente se llenó.

Dos de las meseras miraban con algo de curiosidad desde la puerta las acciones del chico. El espectáculo en verdad les parecía bastante… interesante.

\- Vaya, se ve mejor que yo con ese atuendo. – Comentó una de ellas, con notoria envidia en su tono.

\- Es bastante torpe y aun así todos parecen fascinados. – Agregó la otra, con un sentimiento bastante similar en sus palabras.

\- Es grácil y femenina.

\- Esbelta y hermosa.

Se quedaron calladas, admirando como tímidamente intentaba entregarle los volantes a los que iba pasando, aunque su voz temblaba un poco, y apenas y se le lograba entender.

\- Pero es un chico. – Remarcaron las dos, suspirando con pesadez.

\- No importa si Ruka-kun es un chico o una chica. – Escucharon la voz de Mayuri, pronunciando desde el interior. Luego, la jovencita de ojos azules, vestida ya con su propio traje de _maid_ y su peluca rubia con una cola, y su cofia con orejas de gato en la cabeza, salió y echó ella misma un vistazo a lo que acontecía afuera. Una cándida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. – Ruka-kun es simplemente Ruka-kun…

Ambas chicas se miraron la una a la otra, algo confundidas por el comentario tan repentino. Antes de que pudieras preguntarle cualquier cosa al respecto, Mayuri comenzó a caminar hacia Ruka, dando pequeños saltos en su andar.

* * *

Extrañamente, esa no era la situación más embarazosa y penosa en la que de Mayuri lo había metido. Al menos el disfraz que usaba en esos momentos, era mucho más discreto y elegante que algunos otros que se había visto forzado a usar. Y además, aunque no se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta, le resultaba realmente cómodo… La falda larga y amplia era lo mejor; cuando se movía, se sentía una gran libertad en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Pero eso no hacía ni por asomo que no se estuviera muriendo de la pena, estando ahí parado, en dónde todos lo miraban de arriba abajo, muchos sin la menos discreción. ¿Qué estaría pasando por sus mentes? ¿Creerían que se veía ridículo? ¿O acaso realmente les gustaría como se veía…?

\- ¿Cómo vas, Ruka-kun? – Escuchó de pronto que la vocecilla de su amiga, Mayuri, pronunciaba a su diestra. Ruka se sobresaltó un poco por la repentina aproximación, pero se tranquilizó de inmediato al ver que se trataba de ella.

\- Ah… Creo que bien. – Le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. – Mucha gente me voltea a ver.

\- Es porque te ves realmente bien, Ruka-kun. Aún mejor de lo que esperaba.

\- No digas eso que me da más pena…

El rostro de Ruka se puso aún más rojo de lo que ya se encontraba, y hacía de hecho un hermoso contraste con el azul de su peluca. Mayuri sonrió y rio ligeramente por su curiosa, y a la vez adorable, reacción.

\- En un rato más empezará el karaoke. – Le informó de pronto. – ¿Quieres cantar una canción conmigo?

\- ¡¿Cantar?! ¿Vestido… así? – Ruka balbuceó, nervioso. – No lo sé…

\- ¡Vamos!, ¡será divertido!

Mayuri inclinó su cuerpo hacia él y le sonrió ampliamente. Abrió sus ojos por completo, y estos se llenaron de un brillo singular y suplicante. Esa expresión no tardó mucho en poner bastante nervioso e indefenso al joven Urushibara.

\- Está bien. – Contestó con un pesado suspiro, pero igual hizo que el rostro de Mayuri se iluminará por completo.

\- ¡Grandioso! ¡Tuturu!

Mayuri se dio media vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo al interior del café, dando un par de saltos más de felicidad en su camino.

\- ¿Por qué siempre me convence de todo? – Murmuró para sí mismo con resignación, y siguió repartiendo los volantes a los transeúntes por un rato más.

* * *

El resto del evento salió bastante bien. El lugar se llenó bastante, e incluso muchos tuvieron que esperar afuera por una hora a que hubiera algún lugar disponible adentro. Ruka y Mayuri cantaron juntos una canción, bastante movida y alegre, y aunque Ruka tuvo problemas para seguirle el ritmo a su pareja, en conjunto fueron de lo más llamativo y sensacional de la velada. Feyris, y todas las demás, estaban bastante complacidas.

Ya un poco después de las nueve, los clientes poco a poco se fueron yendo, y el evento había concluido. Era hora de comenzar a cerrar y limpiar el lugar. El día siguiente sería domingo. No habría clases, y el café abriría tarde, pero aun así había que dejar todo lo mejor preparado.

\- Buen trabajo, a todas, nya. – Exclamó Feyris las demás. Ésta ya se encontraba con un atuendo de hecho más formal: un vestido corto azul, y zapatillas altas, blancas; cargaba en una maleta de viaje el traje que se había quitado, y un par accesorios más que faltaba por ponerse. – Feyris Nyannyan lamenta tener que irse, pero tiene un evento con su padre, al que ya va tarde, nya…

La joven vio con algo de pesar hacia la ventana. Un auto negro encendido ya la estaba esperando.

\- Descuida, Feyris-san. – Le respondió una de las chicas, que recogía todos los platos sobre la barra. – Nosotras nos encargamos de cerrar.

\- ¡Cuento con ustedes! – Exclamó con energía, alzando su pulgar hacia ellas. – Cuídense, pórtense bien, y lleguen seguras a sus casas, nya. ¡Nos vemos!

Luego de despedirse de todas, se dirigió a la puerta y subió al vehículo estacionado delante. Algunas de las chicas suspiraron, con algo de envidia en sus miradas.

* * *

En cuanto el evento terminó y se lo permitieron, Ruka se dirigió a los vestidores a cambiarse. Además, tenía que hacerlo primero que las demás, ya que… bueno, él era un chico, y no sería precisamente correcto que se cambiara junto con ellas. Mayuri era bastante permisiva con ello, pero de seguro no todas se sentirían igual.

Una vez que se puso de nuevo su uniforme… su… incómodo y poco agraciado uniforme… salió de los vestidores, cargando consigo su maletín, el traje de _maid_ que había usado, y su peluca. Al salir, para su sorpresa, Mayuri estaba esperando, apoyada contra la pared del pasillo. Ya se había quitado su peluca y sus orejas, pero el resto del atuendo seguía en su lugar. Al verlo salir, lo recibió con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Ruka-kun, ¿ya te cambiaste? – Comentó con un tono inocente, aunque la respuesta a su pregunta era más que obvia.

\- Sí… Gracias, te devuelvo tu traje.

Ruka le extendió el atuendo que cargaba, pero Mayuri negó con su cabeza y lo empujó con sus manos hacia él.

\- Puedes quedártelo, ¡es tuyo! Así podrás usarlo y venir a trabajar con nosotras cuando quieras. Feyris-chan está tan contenta con tu trabajo de hoy, que de seguro no le molestaría.

Ruka sonrió cohibido ante tal propuesta.

\- No estoy muy seguro de que querer hacer esto de nuevo, Mayuri-chan.

\- ¿Por qué no? – Exclamó la joven de ojos azules con algo de tristeza.

El chico suspiró con cansancio. No creía que realmente fuera necesario tener que explicar el porqué de esa pregunta.

\- No sé porque siempre quieres que usé este tipo de cosas, pero la verdad es que… No creo que sea correcto… que yo lo haga…

\- No entiendo lo que dices. – Comentó la joven, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. – Pero yo sé que en realidad a Ruka-kun le gusta mucho usar ese tipo de trajes, ¿no es así? Pero es muy penoso y no se atreve a hacerlo por sí mismo. Así que es mi deber ayudarlo en eso.

Ruka se sobresaltó, notoriamente sorprendido por esas palabras. Parpadeó un par de veces, pero fuera de ello se había quedado totalmente quieto. Incluso le fue imposible hablar de inmediato; era como si su lengua se hubiera paralizado también.

Cuando al fin pudo reaccionar, se paró derecho y logró sostenerle la mirada a su amiga.

\- ¿Es por eso que siempre me quieres obligar…? ¡Digo! ¿Por eso siempre me tomas de tu modelo para este tipo de atuendos?

\- ¡Uh! – Exclamó Mayuri con fuerza, asintiendo con su cabeza. – Sé que en realidad Ruka-kun es muy feliz cuando usa ropas femeninas y lindas, y eso lo hace sentir bien. No deberías de esconderlo.

\- Mayuri…

Ruka se sintió asombrado al escucharla. Era cierto, y era inútil negarlo. Él disfrutaba mucho más usar ese tipo de ropas. Eran los atuendos que iban más con él, que lo hacían sentir más cómodo, que parecían hechos especialmente para su apariencia, su porte, y sus emociones. Pero no era algo que pudiera hacer todo el tiempo, ni en todas las situaciones. ¿Era por eso que Mayuri lo hacía? ¿Lo hacía… por él? Debía de admitir que en muy contadas ocasiones llegaba a pensar que lo hacía sólo por molestarlo, o que lo hacía sin considerar sus sentimientos o su opinión. Pero… ¿En realidad lo hacía por…?

Sin proponérselo, ambos se quedaron en silencio, parados uno delante del otro, mirándose fijamente entre ellos. Ruka no se dio cuenta de en qué momento se quedó contemplando de esa forma el rostro de Mayuri, sus ojos azulados, sus labios delgados, su tez blanca, y ese delicado flecho que apenas y le cubría su frente. Y un pensamiento, un tanto espontáneo, le cruzó por la cabeza en esos momentos.

 _"_ _¿Mayuri siempre ha sido así de… bonita…?"_

Claro que lo era; eso lo sabía desde hace mucho, y cualquiera que la viera podría darse cuenta de ello de inmediato. Pero había algo especial en ese momento, ese pequeño instante de tiempo en el que se quedaron en silencio, sólo mirándose el uno al otro, en el que esa belleza más que obvia en su amiga, se volvió mucho más tangible y real para él. Fue una sensación bastante extraña, como un calor que surgía en su pecho e iba subiendo hasta sus mejillas y su cabeza.

Esa sensación…

\- Ruka-kun. – Susurró Mayuri de pronto, con un tono bastante despacio considerando que se trataba de ella. Sólo hasta que escuchó su voz, Ruka fue capaz de salir de su estado casi hipnótico. – ¿Podrías acompañarme a mi casa si no es mucha molestia?

\- Ah, por supuesto. No hay problema.

La sonrisa de Mayuri se hizo un poco más grande al oír su respuesta.

\- Me alegro, porqué… Hay algo que quisiera decirte…

\- ¿Algo? – Cuestionó el chico, un tanto confundido.

Mayuri, sin embargo, al parecer ignoró su confusión, ya que en lugar de decirle algo más al respecto, se dio media vuelta, y comenzó a caminar de regreso al comedor.

\- Iré a ayudar un poco a la limpieza antes de cambiarme. Espérame unos minutos, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí, está bien…

Ruka se quedó de pie viendo cómo se alejaba por el pasillo hasta que la perdió de vista; incluso se quedó un rato más ahí, sin motivo aparente… Sólo mirando al frente, sin mirar nada en realidad.

Luego de un tato, tomó asiento en una silla ubicada justo a un lado de la puerta de los vestidores, colocando sobre sus piernas sus cosas, incluido el vestido y la peluca.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Llevaba ya mucho tiempo que conocer a Mayuri, y ese pequeño momento había sido bastante diferente a otros que habían compartido. Sólo recordaba haber sentido algo similar en compañía de una persona, aunque era un poco diferente. Pero… no podía ser lo mismo; no podía ser que eso que había sentido, fuera igual, o al menos parecido, a lo que sentía con…

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó meditando en ello, pero de nuevo sólo pudo reaccionar y caer en cuenta de ello, hasta que escuchó la voz de alguien, o más bien el grito de alguien.

\- ¡Mayuri! – Escuchó como alguien gritó con fuerza, y de inmediato se puso en alerta.

Rápidamente se paró, dejó sus cosas sobre la silla, y corrió apresurado hacia el comedor. Alrededor de tres de las chicas estaban reunidas, agachadas o de rodillas, en el centro del lugar, mientras las otras miraban en su dirección desde sus posiciones.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó?! – Exclamó asustado, acercándoseles rápidamente.

Entre las chicas, tirada en el suelo bocarriba, se encontraba Mayuri, con sus ojos plácidamente cerrados… y una extraña sonrisa embobada en los labios.

\- Estábamos limpiando, y Mayuri bebió algo que quedaba en un vaso. – Explicó una de las sirvientas, llena de preocupación.

\- ¿Algo? Oh, no. ¡Mayuri!

Ruka se abrió paso y se colocó a un lado de su amiga, con mucho cuidado intentó alzarla a como su poca fuerza le permitió, ya que Mayuri no cooperaba ni un poco en ello. Ocupó la ayuda de otra de las chicas, pero al final pudieron sentarla. En ese momento, los ojos de la joven se abrieron ligeramente, y se enfocaron en él.

\- Hola, Ruka… kun… - Le saludó de manera adormilada, seguida de un par de risillas. – Tu… tu… ru…

Suspiró un poco aliviado al verla al menos reaccionar un poco.

\- Mayuri, ¿por qué bebiste algo que ni siquiera sabías qué era? – Le recriminó un poco.

\- Creí que era jugo… pero no sabía a jugo…

Volvió a reír, cada vez más despacio, hasta al parecer volver a quedar inconsciente, y dejarse caer hacia atrás.

\- ¡Mayuri!, ¡Mayuri!, ¡reaccionaaa!

Ruka intentó detenerla con sus brazos, pero su peso le guardó, y terminó cayendo al suelo también, justo a su lado.

Las chicas llevaron a Mayuri hasta los vestidores, donde la recostaron sobre una banca. No estaba del todo desmayada, ya que parecía reaccionar de vez en cuando, y soltar algunos murmullos y palabras, algunas poco entendibles.

Ruka estaba de rodillas a su lado, y la contemplaba lleno de preocupación.

Una de las meseras trajo consigo el vaso del que Mayuri había bebido. No quedaba nada del líquido, y sólo se podía intentar percibir el aroma que había quedado.

\- Creo que sí era alcohol. – Señaló. – Y uno muy fuerte.

\- Pero aquí no vendemos alcohol. – Añadió otra, confundida.

\- Quizás uno de los clientes lo introdujo sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Qué barbaridad.

Una más de ellas, ingresó a la habitación un rato después, con su teléfono celular en una mano.

\- Ya intenté llamarle a Feyris-san tres veces, pero no responde. Es probable que haya tenido que poner su teléfono en silencio por el evento al que fue. ¿Qué hacemos?

\- Será mejor que llamemos a sus padres. – Sugirió otra. – ¿Tienes el teléfono de sus padres, Ruka-kun?

Ruka se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre, y se viró hacia ellas sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Sus padres? No, no. – Respondió apresurado, incorporándose de nuevo rápidamente, y agitando sus manos de manera nerviosa frente a él. – Se… Sería bastante penoso para ella que sus padres se enterarán de esto… No creerán que fue un accidente, y de seguro la castigarían, y no la dejarían volver aquí. Eso le rompería el corazón…

Todas se miraron entre ellas dudosas, como si estuvieran discutiendo con la sola mirada.

\- Bueno, ¿pero qué hacemos entonces? – Preguntó una chica de cabello castaño y corto.

Ruka se giró de nuevo hacia la casi inconsciente Mayuri. Ella seguía balbuceando un poco y movía de vez en cuando su cabeza hacia un lado y hacia el otro.

\- La llevaré a mi casa. – Pronunció de golpe, tomando por sorpresa a todas. – Se ha quedado a dormir varias veces ahí, así que a sus padres no les parecerá raro.

Las chicas se volvieron a ver entre ellas, con expresiones inciertas.

\- ¿Se ha quedado a dormir?

\- ¿En tu casa?

\- ¿Varias veces?

\- Pero…

\- Eres un chico, ¿no? – Pronunciaron todas al unísono, y le plantaron una profunda y cortante mirada de desconfianza, que lo puso bastante incómodo.

\- No me miren así… Hablo enserio…

Las expresiones inquisitivas siguieron por un rato más, pero al final se fueron suavizando y normalizando.

\- Bueno, en efecto sería una pena meterla en problemas por un simple malentendido. – Señaló una de ellas.

\- Y es amigo de Mayuri, y ella parece llevarse muy bien con él. – Agregó otra, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Sí, además se ve bastante inofensivo. – Apuntó una más como dato final.

\- Complemente. – Pronunciaron todas al mismo tiempo, asintiendo con sus cabezas.

Ruka sonrió dudoso ante su resolución final.

\- ¿Eso es un halago…?

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

 _Es probable que me haya confundido un poco con los nombres y sufijos que usa cada uno para referirse a los demás personajes. Si es así, ténganme paciencia que me es un poco confuso en ocasiones… Como dato adicional, además, mencionó en el capítulo que esto ocurre en sábado, y que tienen sólo medio día de clases. Esto en Japón se aplica (o al menos se aplicaba) en varias escuelas, pero igualmente hay muchas que ya no lo hacen. No sé si en la serie o en la novela hacen mención si Mayuri y Ruka tienen clases los sábados en su caso, pero para efectos prácticos lo tomé como si fuera así._

 _Como sea, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Aquí como ven, se recalca más el hecho de que_ _ **Ruka**_ _es un hombre, que si bien en el la serie lo dicen siempre a modo de broma, casi siempre más allá del "pero es un chico" ocasional, suelen tratarlo totalmente como si fuera una chica. También intenté profundizar un poco más en la amistad de_ _ **Ruka**_ _y_ _ **Mayuri**_ _, y aunque mucho se basa en lo que se vio en la serie de anime, igualmente algunas cosas son interpretaciones mías. Todo esto claro, responde a intereses siniestros…_

 _En fin, como dije, esta historia sólo tendrá dos capítulos, y el siguiente es probable que quede un poco más largo, y ya tendrá la parte_ _ **Lemon**_ _del asunto, así que quizás Ruka no será tan inofensivo con las chicas pensaron… Pero eso lo sabremos después._

 _¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
